24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Saison 2
Saison 2 débuta la 29 octobre 2002 sur la Fox Network. Les producteurs de cet saison sont Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran, Howard Gordon, Brian Grazer et Kiefer Sutherland. La 24: Saison Two sorti en DVD pour la première foi le 9 Septembre 2003. Vue d'ensemble de la saison Dans la deuxième saison (2002),le Sénateur David Palmer est élu Président des Etats-Unis, dix-huit mois après avoir déjoué un attentat sur lui-même. Lors d'un séjour dans sa villa de vacances, il est informé d'une mencace potentielle pour la sécurité du pays. L'unité antiterroriste CAT est alors prévenue et mise en étét d'alerte. Le chef de la CAT, George Mason, est contraint de recourir à l'aide de l'ancien agent Jack Bauer. La CAT apprend alors qu'une bombe atomique va s'écrasé sur Los Angeles dans les 24 heures... Chronologie Ces événements se déroulent de 08:00 à 08:00 dix-huit mois après la saison 1. Ils sont rapportés en temps réel. Format Like the first season, this season can also be essentially broken into three acts: 1. The first act involves CTU attempting to find members of a Middle Eastern terrorist cell that is planning to detonate a nuclear bomb in LA. 2. In the shortest act, the leader of the terrorist cell is found and Jack must force them to reveal the whereabouts of the bomb, and stop its detonation. 3. In the final act, Jack, Kate, and CTU try to prevent a misdirected retaliatory strike from the U.S. by exposing the real masterminds who let the terrorists acquire the bomb. Intrigues secondaires * Kim vit chez une nouvelle famille en tant que babysitter.Mais elle va constater que le mari est très violent. * Kate Warner suspecte le prochain mari de sa soeur Marie d'être un terroriste. * Le Président David Palmer, à son cabinet, essaye de gérer la situation et va constater que des hommes au gouvernement lui cache des informations. * George Mason, le nouveau chef de la CAT, est contraint d'appeler Jack Bauer, l'ancien agent qui est au chômage, pour les aider. * Tony Almeida et Michelle Dessler commence à avoir des relations...intimes. Summary The first fifteen hours deal with finding and disposing of the nuclear bomb. After the bomb is disposed of safely, the story focuses on the United States' retaliation against the people responsible for constructing it. A recorded conversation between a terrorist involved with the bomb and high-ranking officials of three Middle Eastern countries (which are never specified) is used to implicate those countries in the plot. However, Palmer is reluctant to order military action against them until he has absolute proof that the recording is genuine. Several members of his Cabinet then vote to relieve Palmer of his position under Section 4 of the 25th Amendment, believing his hesitation to be a sign of indecision and weakness. The Vice-President then orders military strikes against the three countries to continue. Jack, Michelle and Tony race to find the evidence that the recording is a forgery, and they eventually discover that a group of American businessmen fabricated it in order to wage war with the Middle East so that they could benefit from rocketing oil prices that would result. The strikes are called off and Palmer is reinstated as President after the proof is produced, thanks largely to his ex-wife Sherry Palmer (who risks her life). The seven cabinet members and Vice President James Prescott tender their resignations (Palmer does not accept them), and Palmer then tells his staff that he believes that the strictest evidence of hostile intent is required before waging war. The President does relieve his Chief of Staff, Mike Novick, who did not support David until the eleventh hour. Like the first season, the second ends with a surprise twist. The nuclear weapon situation is resolved without massive loss of life, but President Palmer collapses after being attacked with a biological weapon, presumably in an assassination attempt. Viewers were forced to wait until the third season to see whether Palmer survived the attack. The sudden shift from a nuclear to biological threat also foreshadows the third season, which initially centers on the threat of an engineered virus being set loose on the general public. There were several large plot threads left unresolved from the second season into the third and fourth seasons, most notably the characters of Max and Alexander Trepkos, two men who seemed to be the driving force behind the day's events, as well as President Palmer's assassination attempt. How the assassination attempt ties into a war for oil is something that never quite fit together, and many have suspected that they may have had some larger and more sinister goal in mind. They were never seen again, and the only clue to their fate is a cryptic hint given by Wayne Palmer in the premiere of season 3. However, some of the the events directly preceding season 3 were chronicled in the video game , 24: The Game, released in March 2006. Casting Personnages principales * Kiefer Sutherland : Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter : Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert : Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley : George Mason * Penny Johnson Jerald : Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard : Tony Almeida * et Dennis Haysbert : President David Palmer Personnages secondaires * Reiko Aylesworth : Michelle Dessler * Jude Ciccolella : Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes : Lynne Kresge * Laura Harris : Marie Warner * John Terry : Bob Warner * Phillip Rhys : Reza Naiyeer * Lourdes Benedicto : Carrie Turner * Harris Yulin : Roger Stanton (non crédité, 9 épisodes) * Daniel Dae Kim : Agent Tom Baker * Skye McCole Bartusiak : Megan Matheson * Billy Burke : Gary Matheson * Innis C:ey : Miguel * Donnie Keshawarz : Yusuf Auda * Paul Schulze : Ryan Chapelle * Francesco Quinn : Syed Ali * Tamlyn Tomita : Jenny Dodge * Sara Gilbert : Paula Schaeffer * Tobin Bell : Peter Kingsley * Tracy Middendorf : Carla Matheson * Michael Holden : Ron Wielet * Kevin Dillon : Lonnie McRae * Glenn Morshower : Aaron Pierce * Rick D. W:serman : Alex Hewitt * Thom: Kretschmann : Max * Mia Kirshner : Mety * Vicellous Shannon : Keith Palmer * et Sarah Clarke : Nina Myers Episodes Voir aussi en:Season 2 Catégorie:A à Z 2 Catégorie:L'envers du décor Catégorie:Jour 2 Catégorie:24 heures chrono